Merlin Season 6 Episode 6 - Small Steps
by AnyaHartwig
Summary: An old sorcerer appears in Camelot and causes a lot of trouble between Merlin and his king.
1. Chapter 1

It is silently in the castle. King Arthur sits at a long table in the council chamber. In front of him on the table are lots of papers. He reads, takes a pen and signs and seals it. After finishing one Merlin hands him the next paper and it starts again. As Arthur finished with the last one, he looks up to his servant: "Ready? Please tell me that there are no more?" Merlin grins: "Finished for today." Arthur sighs and throws everything away from him, to place his head on his table: "I hate these days. I'm already dead. My hand hurts and my head smokes." His friend starts to pick up all the papers. He looks down to his king: "Come on, it isn't that hard. It is just once in a week. Look at me, I'm always working so much for you." Arthur sits up: "You? Working? You just stand here by my side. I haven't seen you working for a while." Merlin looks down to his king and shakes his head. He leaves the room carrying all the papers.

As he returns without them, his king sits at exactly the same place in the same position. He looks up to Merlin: "Merlin, keep on smiling! You always laugh about my jokes, don't you?" Merlin smiles. His king, watching him, adds: "This is a lot better." Merlin picks up the last papers. Arthur smiles: "Merlin, why am I the man who tries to entertain us? You should make me laugh!" He grins. But his servant only sighs and leaves the room. After finishing this, he returns: "I'm your servant, not your jester." Arthur likes this game: "You are not?" He provocates Merlin: "I fear you are right. I'm pretty sure, this juggling is the only thing you have learned. Maybe it was just luck?" He grins at Merlin, stands up and puts his chair arround to sit down to watch straight at Merlin. Merlin watches him doing this sceptically. But his king goes on, with his arms, he welcomes him: "Merlin, come on. Now it is your turn. It is your chance to impress me." Merlin looks to the door, he is isn't convinced. Arthur following his view, adds: "Don't worry. Nobody will see you. It's only me. You know why, it is this day. They all know how much I hate this work. Signing papers is so boring, that is why they all run away from me today. You are always the only one who stands by me." He smiles and his eyes shine. Merlin makes some steps closer to his king: "Are you sure, you want me to do this?" And his king nods: "Yes Merlin. Show me what you are able to do." He sits up in his chair and watches his friend with upcoming tension.

Merlin takes his position, he folds his hands and wispers some words into it. The color of his eyes change from blue to red and back to blue. Arthur watches it: "And now? I don't see anything?" Merlin smiles: "Don't be so impatient!" He opens his hands and throws its content in the air. Suddenly small snowflakes fall down on Arthur's head. Athur catches one, it melts in his hand. As the king looks back up, he watches the last falling down. After only a few seconds they are all gone. Only some watermarkes on the ground are to find. Arthur is fascinated, he looks up to Merlin. His friend smiles blessed and his eyes shine. Arthur smiles back: "Merlin, that was wonderfull. Seems you are not completely stupid. Thank you." Merlin's smile dies. In his eyes are now sadness and lonelyness: "I wished I could do that more often for you. Without beeing afraid to be watched by somebody." He looks down to the ground. His king makes some steps towards his friend: "Merlin, you know that I have changed the laws a bit. Camelot made a step into the right direction." Merlin nods: "I know. Will I ever be just me? The people of Camelot, will they ever accept magic again?" Arthur puts his hands on Merlin's shoulders: "Merlin, if we are alone, you can always be you. I trust you."

Merlin sighs: "I will always need to hide myself." Arthur shakes his head: "For the next time, you will. It is one thing to bring on some snowflakes, it is another side of magic what kills people and causes a lot of pain. That's why the people don't trust magic anymore. Magic frightens people. I'm not entirely sure to trust magic itself by myself." Merlin swallows: "I could never do something that hurts you Arthur." Arthur smiles: "I know that Merlin. But if I allow your magic, I have to allow all people's magic. And the people of Camelot, they wouldn't understand that. It has caused to much pain the last time." He shakes his head: "You can't expect them to forget that so fast. That needs time." He takes his hand off Merlin's shoulder to look into his eyes: "Merlin look at me." The young sorcerer looks up, both look each other into their eyes. In Merlin's eyes some tears appear. But his king smiles: "Hey, after all you don't need to hide yourself before me or Gwaine. This is better than nothing. And in emergency you can use your magic in public without getting executed afterwards. I know, this is not what you expected, it is just a small step. To small for you, but believe me. It is a big one for Camelot." The king and his servant, in this moment, both just stand there to look at each other. Both smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It knocks. Arthur and Merlin frighten. The king takes a deep breath, he goes back to his chair and calls: "Enter!" As the door opens, Sir Leon enters the room. He looks to his king than to Merlin, he pauses: "Should I come back later?" His king shakes his head: "No, everything is alright." Sir Leon still wonders a bit about that mood in the room, but he decides to make some steps towards his king. Behind him, two guards are follwing, holding a man in their midst. Arthur looks sceptically to Merlin, who looks back in the same way. Arthur stands up and walks arround the table. Straight in front of the man, who is down an his knees now, he stops. King Arthur looks down to him. He is old, maybe as old as Gaius. He wears old clothes like a farmer. His less hair is grey and his eyes are green. He looks like a lovely old grandfather. There is nothing suspicious about him.

Arthur looks over to Sir Leon, who nearly stands by his side: "What is it?" Sir Leon bows: "Sire, we watched him using magic in the courtyard." Arthur looks again down to the old man: "He used magic?" Sir Leon nods: "Yes, Sire. He entertained children by using his magic to let some butterflies appear. And he used his magic to let appear some flowers for the ladys." Arthur smiles and looks up to his knight: "That sounds more like tricks then like magic." Even as he is going to return to his chair, Sir Leon adds: "This is exactly what I first thought until I watched his eyes changing his colors. It was magic. I'm entirely sure."

King Arthur pauses, for a short moment, he looks over to Merlin. In his face you already see the fear. Arthur fears thinking about what is coming. He turns arround, back to Sir Leon: "Did he hurt somebody?" Sir Leon shakes his head: "No, he didn't. But according to the laws of Camelot even the use of magic isn't allowed. It doesn't matter, wether somebody got hurt or not. He used magic not to protect or defend himself or other people." Arthur sighs: "Thank you Sir Leon, I know the words." Angrily he looks down to the old man: "What is your name? And what are you doing here in Camelot?" The old man looks up to the king: "MyLord, my name is Ruwen. I'm just an old fool and my end is near. Before dying, I wanted to see the famous city. That is why I'm here. My daughter made my wish come true." Arthur smiles for a second, but then his smiles dies: "And is it true that you used magic here in Camelot?" Ruwen nods: "Camelot is such a wonderfull city, the people, they are all so kind and nice. They have been so touching, I decided to give something in return. But I don't have a lot money. So I payed with what I'm able to. I entertained people by using magic. I brightened up their day."

Arthur is stunned: "Didn't you know, that it isn't allowed to use magic in Camelot?" Ruwen smiles: "Everybody knows that. But I have made my dream come true. I have brought magic back to Camelot. Even it has been just for some minutes." In his eyes lightens pride and peace, no fear. Arthur still wonders, he shakes his head: "I have no choice." He looks over to Sir Leon: "Take him into the dungeons. His trial takes place in two days." Sir Leon bows and turns back towards the door. He leaves the council chamber. Both guards and Ruwen are following him outside the room. Arthur shakes his head again, before he looks over to his friend. Merlin watches him scared. Arthur's stomach hurts as he makes steps close to him: "Merlin, I don't know what to say. I.." A first tear runs down Merlin's face. He turns arround: "Please Arthur, you can't do this. He caused no harm." He dries his eyes with his arm. His king stands behind him: "Merlin, he was seen using magic." Angrily Merlin turns back to his king: "Yes,he did exactly the same, I did before. He entertained people. He used his magic to make people smile." The king puts his hands on Merlin's shoulders: "You know the law. He was seen doing that. This is the difference." Merlin shakes his head: "No, there is only one difference: he has no king as a friend." He pushes his king's hands away and angrily he leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruwen sits on the ground in the dungeon in his cell. As Merlin enters the dungeon, he carries a tray. It contains a plate with soup and bread and a jar filled with water. He nods towards the guard who opens Ruwen's cell with his key. After Merlin has entered the cell, he locks the door again. Merlin sits down next to the old sorcerer and hands him the tray. He smiles at him: "I'm Merlin. I bring you some food. Please that soup is delicious, you should try." The old man wonders and looks at the young man in front of him. He takes his spoon and starts eating: "You are right. It is delicious. Did you cooked that?" Merlin nods.

Sadly he looks up: "I wished I could do more." Now Ruwen is stunnded. He looks straight into his eyes and pauses his meal: "Why are you doing that for me? I always thought all people of Camelot hat sorcerer?" Merlin shakes his head: "I know that there is no evil in magic. It depends always on the sorcerer who uses it. You did no harm. I don't understand my king." Ruwen smiles: "Merlin, that was your name?" Merlin nods. "Merlin, this isn't your fault. But I thank you for your support." Merlin looks at the old man: "Can I ask you a question? Please?" The old sorcerer smiles: "You want to know, why I have done this? Why I used my magic in public?" Merlin nods again: "There was no need for that. And you knew that using magic isn't allowed in Camelot. But you did. You used magic." Ruwen puts his plate down on the ground and starts to explain: "Merlin, you are right. There was no need for me to use my magic. I just could have denied myself as I have done before. But there is a moment, when you realise that you did that for too long. I just didn't want to hide myself anymore. I just want the right to be who I am."

He smiles and goes on: "And Merlin, I'm old. I have nothing to loose." Merlin shakes his head: "But your life!" "Merlin, Camelot did a step in the right direction. Magic is no longer the evil itself. Your king changed the laws one time. I decided to visit Camelot and to use my magic. I decided to give my life. I knew that this would happen. But I brought magic back in peoples mind. This is what I do for the future. And therefore I'll die happily." Merlin looks at the brave old man, he is stunned: "You decided that willingly? Ruwen smiles again and puts his hand on Merlin's leg: "Merlin, I have told you, I'm old. But you, you are young. It is your future. You'll welcome the day when you can use your magic without thinking about consequences. I hope, you will remember me than." Merlin takes a deep breath: "Why do you know me..?"

Ruwen takes his plate: "Because of that. Only a sorcerer would care about a sorcerer. And only a sorcerer would ask your questions." Merlin shakes his head: "After all, it is wrong. Arthur made a wrong decision. He can't execute you." The old man looks up into Merlin's eyes: "You are the reason, he has changed the laws? Aren't you?" He smiles: "Nice to know. That makes me glad. Really. It gives me hope for the future and for all the others who are like you and me." Merlin looks down on the ground: "Maybe. But for you, it will be to late." Now the old man gets louder: "Merlin, I'm not sentenced to death by now. I have a right to a fair trial. Don't forget that." Merlin sighs: "I know, but I don't share your hopes. Arthur, he is a good man. But he sentences according to his laws and to the people of Camelot. I do what I can, I'll talk to him. But I can't promise anything." Ruwen nods friendly and restarts eating. Merlin stands up and makes a step towards the door. As the guard appears to open, he leaves the cell. He turns arround a last time: "Thank you." and leaves the dungeon. The old sorecerer watches him smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

King Arthur and his Queen are having supper. They sit at a table in their chambers. Merlin serves his king and refills his goblet with wine. It is silently in that room. That normally so relaxing and laughing trio don't know how to handle the situation. Gwen takes heart, as she looks up to Merlin to ask: "Merlin, you have been in the dungeon? Haven't you? How is the old man?" Arthur stops breathing, carefully he looks up to his friend. Merlin puts down his jar, he doesn't know what to answer. He wispers: "Yes, I've brought him some food and water." This is the moment when Arthur lays down his fork back on his plate. He has lost every appetite. Merlin looks down to him: "Doesn't taste your evening meal today MyLord?" Angrily Arthur stands up, he shouts: "Merlin, damned!" Gwen tries to calm down the situation: "Please Arthur.. please sit down." She looks up to Merlin: "Merlin your soup was lovely. As always. Would you clear the table, please?" Merlin nods, as he puts all plates together, a lonely single tear drops down on the highest plate.

Both Arthur and Gwen have noticed that. It is Gwen again, who takes the word: "Merlin, why don't you go home for today. Have an early night. We'll manage. Get some rest." The young sorcerer nods, puts down the plates, turns arround and leaves the room. Leaving, he dries his face with his shirt. As the door closes, Arthur takes a deep breath, he looks up to Gwen: "Thank you. I don't know, how to handle. I don't know, what to do." His Queen stands up and walks arround the table. She stands behind her husband and puts her arms arround him: "Arhur, I'm sure, you'll make the right decision." Arthur looks up into her eyes: "This is so complicated. He is my most loyal friend. I don't want to loose him. But I can't ignore the laws. They are clearly. Magic, not used to defend, isn't allowed. The old man knew." He closes his eyes. Gwen strokes over his head: "Arthur, you have to do what you think is right. Merlin will accept it, whatever you decide. I'm pretty sure." Arthur shakes his head: "Maybe, but it will always stand between us." Gwen walks back to her place: "And if you think about an alternative? If you don't execute this sorcerer? You are the king, you changed the laws once. You could do it again." King Arthur opens his eyes again: "Don't you think that I already thought about that? But it isn't that easy. You know that. To change the laws again, I need the support of the people and the council of Camelot. And if it is about magic, I don't get it."

Gwen smiles: "But you have some more time. As a wise king you decided to have this trial in two days. In between talk to your knights, talk with the council. You have time. And if you make a decision, be sure with it. Whatever you decide, you have to be sure. Only then, you will be able to look into your own and your friend's eyes." She smiles. And for the first time, after the old sorcerer was brought into the council chamber, Arthur smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin enters Gaius's chambers. His old friend awaits him, he looks at him. This is the moment Merlin can't hold back his tears anymore. He walks over to him to fall into his arms. He sobs loudly. Gaius holds him: "I know Merlin, I know. I'm sorry." As the young sorcerer calmed down, he makes a step backwards. He looks into his friends eyes: "Why? Why can he just think about to execute him? I don't understand it." His old friend looks sadly up to him: "Merlin, he has no choice. He has to follow the laws." Merlin is angry: "Laws, laws. What about the point, that it just have been butterflies and flowers? Nothing dangerous. He caused no harm." Gaius nods: "But at least he did exactly that. He used magic." Merlin looks over to him: "On whose side are you?" The old man takes Merlin back into his arms: "Merlin, I'm always by your side. I would give everything for you. But some things are just to big, even for you." Merlin holds his friend: "I'm sorry. I know, this isn't your fault. It is so unfair. I don't know what to do." Gaius strokes over his head: "Merlin, wait until Arthur made a decision. You know, there will be a trial." Merlin closes his eyes: "I was in the dungeon. I know, that this wasn't a good idea. But I wanted to know why he did it. I wanted to know how it feels, not to hide. It was a mistake." Gaius sighs: "Merlin, you are who you are. I knew that you would talk with that old sorcerer." Another tear runs down Merlin's face: "He did it willingly. He knew what would happen. He used his magic knowing that this would bring him his death. He told me, he wants to start another discussion about magic. He sacrifices himself for all sorcerer, he sacrifices himself for me. How can I handle this, tell me?" Gaius holds him: "It isn't your fault Merlin. It is not your fault."

Merlin despairs: "But it was my duty to bring back magic to Camelot." Gaius looks straight into his friend's eyes: "Merlin, you aren't responsible for the decision of the old man. You aren't responsible for him. He decided for himself. You've told me that he decided to do that." Merlin nods and another tear runs down his face. Gaius dries it with his hands: "Merlin come on, smile. Trust Arthur, trust Gwen, trust your friends as you always did." Merlin tries a smile, but it isn't really working. Gaius makes a step besides: "Let's eat, you must be hungry." Merlin nods and follows his friend towards the table.


	6. Chapter 6

As the table round comes together the next morning, Arthur and Gwen enter the throne room. Merlin calmed down, he is by his king's side, as usual. As they enter the room, the king looks over to his friend. He nods towards Merlin. The table round has filled, there a only a few seats free. As Merlin looks arround, one emty seat he notices, is Sir Gwaine's one. The knight who stayed in queen Annis's kingdom. It hurts to find out, that he misses him. He misses his friend with his humor. As Arthur and Gwen take their seats, all other members sit down. Gaius sits right next to his king. Sie Leon sits next to Gwen. The royal couple faces Sir Galahad and Sir Percival on the other side of the table. Merlin took his place behind his king. He takes a deep breath. With tension he watches all the members, he looks over to Sir Leon who stands up to open the meeting.

Sir Leon stands next to his Queen and looks arround: "MyLord, MyLady, knights and friends. I open this meeting of the round table." He looks to his king: "MyLord, do you want to start?" Arthur nods and stands up, the same time Sir Leon takes his seat. The king looks arround before he starts: "Members of the table round, today I want to discuss something close to my heart." He pauses and looks over to Merlin, and adds: "You know tomorrow the trial takes place. I have to decide about the life or death of the old sorcerer, who used magic in Camelot." He takes a deep breath: "I want you and me together to think about how to judge. I know the law is clearly, but don't forget, he caused no harm. He entertained people to brighten up their day. He used his magic for good, for the people of Camelot." He looks a last time arround, before he sits down again. Gwen smiles at him and takes his hand.

Some noise rises. So Sir Leon stands up again: "Members of the round table. Please tell us your opinions straight here. We need to talk and discuss it, to find a solution." He takes his place again and nods towards his Queen.

On the other side of the round table a knight stands up. He looks up with determination in his view: "MyLord, MyLady, knights and friends. I asked me before and I do it again today: Why did you, MyLord, changed the laws. And today you are telling us, that you have doubts to execute this man. He used magic knowingly and without to defend. But he did. He offended our laws." He looks arround and goes on: "I think that even the first changing was a big mistake. Look what we got! This old sorcerer came here to use his magic. I know how they are. Before you realise who he is, he kills you. I don't want to have them here. I want that you MyLord jugdge this man according to our laws. We can't allow these sorcerers to do what they want." As he sits down again, the noise comes back.

All members of the table round look over to his king. He stands up and takes the word: "I understand your doubts. But I want you to think about it. He caused no harm. He is not an evil man, just because of the act, he has magic. And if a life is taken, it is forever. We can't bring him back to life afterwards. I agree with you in one point: he used magic, what isn't allowed. But I want you to think about the punishment. The amount of the penalty should be proportionate to the offense." He sits down again.

Now Gaius stands up: "I totally agree with you. Camelot is a fair and just kingdom. So there must be fair and just sentence even for a unfair and unjust offense. To sentence a man to dead because of butterflies and flowers, brings us back to the time of king Uther. I'm sure that nobody wants this. We can't risk our progress because of a law, what should have been abolished long ago." He looks arround, before he takes his seat again.

Now another knight stands up: "I don't think so. I don't want to risk the progress Camelot makes. But progress at any price is wrong. Don't forget Morgana and Mordred. Remember what magic made to them. Remember all the dead knights, because of them. If we allow magic, we have to remember, that there will be more sorcerers like them. My opinion is, that we sentense this man according to our laws, even if that means, that we have to execute him."

Now Gwen stands up. She looks arround: "Please think about what you say. Do you remember my father? He was killed only for the fact, that he was seen together with a sorcerer. We all knew, that he wasn't a traitor. And of course, I did not forget what Morgana has caused, she killed my brother! But remember the great battle. If that old sorcerer didn't had helped us, we would have died all together. It was a sorcerer, who saved our kingdom." She sits down again. The noise comes back.

A last knight stands up: "MyLord, MyLady. It seems you already have made your decision. So why are you here to talk about it? It is already a farce, nothing more. I always thought, it is the table round that makes the difference to unjust kingdoms. Wasn't it always our strength that we decide together? You are right, without the sorcerer we would have lost the battle. But without magic, we would never had to fight one." As he sits down again, all eyes are on the king.

As his king stands up, Merlin frightens. He knows, what his king is going to do. And he frightens. Arthur looks arround a last time, before he takes the word: "You are right. It is my opinion, that to kill the old man, would be the wrong decision. But you have a point, we have to decide that together." He sighs: "I try to find a solution which is in harmony with the round table. Because the round table is Camelot. So please everybody, who shares my opinion, not to execute the man, stand up." He looks over to Sir Galahad and Sir Percival. Both stand up. Following them some other knights also stand up. Gaius and Gwen stand beside him. And beside his Queen stands Sir Leon. But all together they are less than the others. Arthur sighs: "The decision is made. I will sentence the old sorcerer according to our laws. This is the decision of the round table." And Sir Leon adds: "Therefore the meeting is closed." With this words all members stand up and leave the room. Gwen holds his king's hand: "You have tried it." She smiles at him and together with Gaius, she leaves the throne room. As the door closes, king and servant stay alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur and Merlin stay alone in that big room. The king still stands at his place at the round table. Slowly he truns arround to face his friend: "Merlin, I.." His friend shakes his head, he fights upcoming tears. He doesn't move, he is paralyzed. Arthur takes heart and walks over to his servant: "Merlin, I know how you must feel.." This is the moment Merlin's sadness turns into pure anger: "You know how I must feel? You know nothing!" He shouts at his king: "You don't know anything about me! You have absolutely no idea, how it feels to hide yourself all the time. You can't imagine, how it feels to be a fool, just to be able to disappear in the shadow. You don't even think about how it feels to deny yourself every single day. You know, how I must feel? You don't know me at all!"

Arthur puts his hands on his friend's shoulders, but Merlin doesn't calm down: "And this members of the council or table round, they have, what they refuse for all who have magic: their freedom! This is all I ever wanted. They sentence people to death because of prejudices! They don't know that sorcerer or anyone else! All they knew, were Morgana and Mordred! This is called clan liability! I'm not responsible for what Morgana did, as you aren't responsible for what your father did." Stunned Merlin shakes his head. Arthur tries to reach him: "Merlin, I tried. You saw that magic has no acceptance in Camelot." Merlin looks up into his king's eyes: "That makes it that easy for you. The others are to blame. You are the king! You make the decisions! Sometimes a man has to do, what he believes is right and damn the consequences. You have told me that! Where is this man I once knew? Today you hide yourself behind your laws and your council. You should know it better! You know that there is no evil in magic only in the heart of men! You decided about a man's destiny! That old man, it could have been me. Have you thought about that? What if they had seen me using my magic to show you the snowflakes? But it is easier the way it is. It is always easier to execute a man you don't know." Helpless looks Arthur into Merlin's eyes: "I'm sorry." Merlin despairs: "You are sorry? This is everything you have to say?" Sadly he looks up to his king: "Can you imagine, what I have done for you and Camelot? And what I got in return? Everything I wanted was your acceptance. I wanted, you to see I'm not the fool, you always believed I'm. But now, I feel more lonely as before. For the people of Camelot I'm still a monster. Nothing has changed. I'm still the outsider I always was. And the fact that you know that, hurts me more as I can say. I'm lonely, since you know who I'm, even more as before." With this words Merlin turns arround and leaves his king alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur enters Gaius's chambers. The old physician sits at his table to prepare a potion. His king looks up to him: "Gaius, where is Merlin? Is he in his room?" Gaius looks to Merlin's room and back to Arthur: "Why are you here? To arrest him?" Arthur shakes his head: "You know I wouldn't." Gaius sighs: "He is sitting on his bed. The meeting of the table round has hurt him very much." Arthur nods: "I know. Gaius, please, could you give us a moment?" The old man looks again to Merlin's chamber, he nods and puts all the thing in his hands down. On his way outside, he asks: "Arthur? Forgive him. I'm sure, he didn't mean it in that way. He is despaired." Arthur smiles: "I know that. I know." Gaius nods and leaves the room.

Arthur walks upstairs the few steps towards Merlin's room. As he open the door, he finds his friend crouching on his bed. His view is lonely and sad. His king makes a step closer to Merlin. In front of him, Arthur smiles and Merlin looks up to his king. "Merlin, can I sit down by your side?" Merlin puts his legs out of his bed and moves aside. His friend sits down. Arthur looks at him, Merlin looks to the ground. Finally Arthur breakes the silence: "Merlin, I didn't know that you are lonely. I always thought that you are happy here in Camelot." Merlin shakes his head and looks up: "Arthur, I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to shout at you. I don't know what happend. I'm happy here in Camelot. I'm happy to be your servant. This is my home with Gaius and you. I'm sorry." Arthur smiles at him: "Merlin, you know that there are times, I need you tell me your opinion." But Merlin shakes his head again: "But this was far to much. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Arthur puts his hand on his friend's shoulder: "I already have." Merlin tries a smile, but this dispute with his friend, he can't forget it. "Arthur, how it is going on?" Arthur takes his hand off, he sighs: "Honestly, I don't know. Tell me, are you going to accept my decision? What are you going to do, if I sentence this man to death?" Merlin looks into his king's eyes. "I'll follow you forever. That makes me to accept your decision." Arthur smiles: "Thank you Merlin. I promise he gets an fair and just trial." Merlin nods: "I accept it, but I don't understand it." Arthur stands up: "Merlin, we have to prepare for a trial. Are you coming with me?" Merlin stands up and follows his king.


	9. Chapter 9

The trial starts in the morning. King Arthur and his Queen have taken their places in the middle of the council chamber. Both are nervous, Merlin stands behind his king. The room is filled with the people of Camelot. The door opens und two guards lead the old sorcerer Ruwen into the room. Following them are Gaius and Sir Leon. Gaius stops by Ruwen's side, Sir Leon takes his position facing them. Arthur nods and the door closes. He stands up and looks arround. He pauses and makes a step towards the sorcerer. "Ruwen, is it correct , that you used magic without to defend, you used magic without emergency. What do you say?" Ruwen looks arround, his eyes stop at Merlin, who begs him with his eyes, he shakes his head. Ruwen smiles and looks up to the King of Camelot: "Everything you said, is right. I used my magic to let butterflies and flowers appear." A noise runs through the room. Gaius looks at the old sorcerer: "Please, stop talking. Everything you say, make it worse!" But Ruwen shakes his head: "I kept quiet for so long, for to long! To be honest, I kept quiet for the most time of my life. I didn't choose magic. Magic choosed me, I was born with it. Before the great purge, I was a happy man. I was accepted and a normal citizen of my village. After the great purge, I had to hide myself for the rest of my life." He pauses and looks arround. "I have never caused harm. I have a family like others, I plumped fields like others. I worked hard every day, like others. Yes, I have magic. But that doesn't make me walk arround killing people." Gaius tries a last streng view, but than he smiles and nods. Ruwen adds: "Yes, I used my magic, knowing it would bring me death. But I also know, that some people will remind me for even exactly doing that. I have brought back the discussions about magic to Camelot." He looks straight up to his king: "There is no evil in magic. And magic doesn't make you evil." He turns his head towards the peolpe of Camelot. "Look at me, I'm just an old man. There is no need to be afraid of me or of my butterflies. I'm just a man but with magic. Magic can be used for good. Believe me, if I didn't show you, who I'm, you would never have noticed."

A long silence follows and Arthur sits down back on his chair. He is impressed and takes a deep breath: "Please bring on the witness!" Sir Leon makes a step towards his king and bows. Arthur nods: "Sir Leon, have you seen the man using magic?" Sir Leon answers: "Yes, MyLord. This man used magic to entertain people with butterflies and flowers." Arthur asks again: "Are you sure, that this was magic? Couldn't it have been a trick?" Sir Leon shakes his head: "There are no doubts. His eyes changed his color." Arthur sighs: "Thank you Sir Leon. Is there anyone else, who has something to say? May he speak now!" In that moment a young woman makes steps into the middle of the room: "This man, he is my father. Please, I beg you. He is just an old man, to old to beg for merci. That's why I do. Please, let him go. We will leave Camelot and never return." The king stands up: "You accompanied him?" The woman nods: "He told me, that he would like to see the city. I didn't know, what he was planing. If I knew, I never had made it possible." Arthur nods: "Thank you." The young woman bows and takes her place at her father's side. Torn between the laws and his knowledge to do the wrong, he starts walking up and down until Gwen stops him, taking his arm. She looks into his eyes: "Arthur, you have to make a decision. You are the king. You are the chief judge."

Arthur sighs, he looks over to Merlin. His friend still stands behind Arthur's chair without movement. Arthur turns towards his people. Every men seems to stop breathing. As the King of Camelot takes a deep breath, he judges: "In the name of Camelot and his people, in the name of the King of Camelot and his laws, I sentence you to death. You offended our laws." He pauses: "According to our laws, your execution takes place tomorrow by noon." He nods towards his guards, who lead Ruwen out of the room. Now the people of Camelot leave the room, followed by knights. Arthur, Gwen,Merlin, Gaius and Sir Leon stay behind. Arthur doesn't look pleased. Sadly he looks into the round of his friends. Sir Leon makes a step towards his king: "You have done the right thing. Even it feels wrong in this moment. You made the right decision." Artur looks into his eyes: "I've sentenced a man to death because of butterflies!" He shakes his head. Gwen and Gaius look worried. They know how difficult this was for Arthur. They try a smile. Together with Sir Leon, they leave the room. Arthur turns towards his servant. Merlin didn't move. He stands there, behind the chair, without saying a word. As boths views find each other, Merlin makes a step to his king. Both stop and Merlin bows. Arthur takes deep breath. He understands what Merlin has told him with this gesture. Merlin turns arround and leaves the room. Arthur stays inside, dissatisfied with himself and the trial.


	10. Chapter 10

In the courtyard they started to buildt up the gallows. Inside the castle, Merlin stands inside Arthur's chambers and looks outside the window. Gwen takes a place next to him and follows his view: "Merlin, I'm sorry. I know, this is not the decision, you hoped for." Merlin shakes his head: "I don't understand him. That could be me. Don't I mean nothing to him? I know, I'm only a servant. But I always thought, we would share something special." Gwen sighs, she is worried: "Merlin you do! You and Arthur you share something special. This execution has nothing to do with you. You can't even think about it. He would never execute you!" Merlin looks up to his Queen: "He is a sorcerer like me. I thought in Camelot we have equality?" Gwen is speechless: "Merlin, I don't know what to say." Merlin looks outside the window again. The gallows is nearly complete. And Merlin's heart hurts: "Maybe I should go down there and tell them all who I'm. Would that save the man?" Now Gwen is stunned: "Merlin, wake up!" Merlin smiles at her and with a lot sarkasm in his voice, he answers: "Why? You have told me, that Arthur wouldn't execute me." Gwen sadly shakes her head: "Don't you see what happens? You are going to risk your friendship! Is it that, what you want? Try to accept his decision! You have know idea, how much he fears to loose you. And if I see you now, then I think, his fears could come true. Don't let hate and fear catch your heart! You know what happened to Morgana. That's not you!" Merlin sighs: "I'm not Morgana! I have already accepted his decision. But that doesn't mean that I need to love it. I'll always follow my king. But I won't forget, who I'm. I'm a sorcerer. And killing this old sorcerer is just wrong." He looks up to his Queen: "Anything else I can do for you?" Gwen shakes her head: "No, Merlin. Thank you. All I wish is, that you and Arthur reunite." Merlin bows and leaves the room.

As Arthur enters the room, Gwen hasn't moved. She still looks out of the window. The gallows is completed. Arthur isn't as pleased as Gwen, as he looks down to it. He turns arround ond looks through his chamber: "Where is Merlin? I thought, he stays with you here?" Gwen shakes her head and turns towards his husband. Arthur asks her skeptically: "What happend?" Gwen makes a step towards him: "Merlin, he still believes that execution is wrong. He can't get over it." Arthur smiles: "This is nothing new. He never shares my decisions." Gwen shakes her head: "It is different this time. He so sad. He thinks, this old sorcerer, he could be him. He sees himself executed." Now Arthur is stunned: "Why does he think that? I never could execute him. He means more to me as I can say. He is my most loyal friend. I need him. Camelot needs him." Gwen smiles: "Arthur, I know that. But does he knows that? Maybe you shoud tell him. He is a sorcerer like the man, who you are going to execute. He is sad and unsure. And I fear, he is very lonely in that moment." Arthur looks to his door: "Are you sure? Maybe I should just give him time. If the execution is done, everything will be as always." Gwen puts her hand on his shoulder: "He needs you. Go. Show him, that he is important to you. Show him, that this execution has nothing to do with him." Arthur sighs: "Alright, I'll look after him."


	11. Chapter 11

As Arthur enters Merlin's room, he finds Merlin packing. Wondering, he looks at him: "Merlin, what are you doing?" The young sorcerer looks up to his king: "I pack some things together." Arthur makes some steps close to his friend: "Merlin? Tell me? What does that mean?" Merlin shakes his head: "I promised to accept your decision. I do. But I can't stay here and watch him die. I can't stand by your side in this moment. I can't. I'll leave Camelot, while that execution takes place." Now Arthur is horrified: "Merlin, do you know, what you are telling me?" Merlin nods: "I'm. I'll leave the city in the morning. I will be back in the evening or in the following morning." Arthur looks into his friends eyes: "Merlin, please don't go. Don't leave me. I need you by my side. I can't do that without you."

Merlin looks down on the ground: "Arthur you have to. I can't watch it. I can't. I can not bear the thought of all the people surrounding the gallows." Arthur is stunned and sits down on Merlin's bed: "Merlin, I know that this old man is important to you. But is he more important than me?" Merlin shakes his head: "Nobody is more important to me than you, nobody means more to me than you. But to keep it that way, I can't stand by your side and watch you executing him." He sits down next to Arthur: "You have my loyality, my life is yours. But knowing, that you are going to execute this sorcerer, is hardly to bear. Watching it, I can't bear it.. Arthur, I want to serve you. You are my king and my friend. I would do everything for you. But please, don't demand this from me. If I watch this man dying, maybe I never can trust you again. If I watch this man dying, I'll always fear that I'm the next one." Merlin looks up into his kings eyes: "Please, Arthur. Let me go. Let me leave the city just for one day. I have to, to keep on serving you. And I really want to. I want to be your servant. I want to be your friend." Arthur nods, he is hardly able to speak. He stands up and walks towards the door: "Merlin, before you leave me, say goodbye. Promise me." Merlin nods: "I promise." Downhearted his kings leaves Merlin's room.


	12. Chapter 12

The king is on his way into his chambers, as he stops and turns towards the dungeon. In front of the cell of that old man, he stops and looks into it. Ruwen lies peacefully on the ground. As Ruwen notices the king, he sits up: "Your highness? Thank you for visiting me. It is at least lonely. My only entertainment is your guard. And he doesn't speak a lot." Arthur looks angrily at him: "You! Do you know, what you cause? Your lovely butterflies have much more consequences as you imagine." Ruwen smiles: "Than I have reached everything I wanted. Magic is in every mouth." Arthur shakes his head: "Why now? Why didn't you wait until I changed the laws again?" Ruwen still smiles: "How long? Didn't I wait long enough? Not every sorcerer has enough time to wait." Arthur is shocked: "That is a reason to come to Camelot and cause this troubles?" The old sorcerer looks up: "I did, what I thought, was right. If this is wrong, than sorry for that." Arthur shakes his head again: "I have to execute you, although I don't want to." Ruwen asks: "Why are you doing it then? I thought, you are the king? And why do you still have such laws? What is a real point about that? Maybe you are just afraid of your own courage? Or are you afraid of the truth?" Arthur is stunned: "How do you mean that?" Ruwen answers: "That's easy. What would happen, if you would allow magic? What would your people think? That your father was wrong? What if Morgana never had to hide, who she was? If she never had been lonely? Would there been a reason for her hate? Did you ever asked you that? You are a good king and I see, that you are going a good way. But a lot of your problems are homemade. As long sorcerers have to hide themselfes, as long they fear for their lifes, as long as Camelot hunts minors, there will be no true peace in Camelot. Think about my words."

Arthur is hardly able to speak: "I try to bring the magic back step by step. It is my duty to a special friend. But this needs time. My people don't trust magic. You try to force what is impossible ." Ruwen smiles: "Then you have to execute me."Arthur looks down to the floor: "I fear, if I do that, I loose somebody, I can't loose." He looks up: "May I make a suggestion. I free you. Tomorrow I'll tell them, that you escaped. You are alive and I don't need to execute you." Ruwen sits back down on the ground: "I won't run away. I wanted to bring back the discussions about magic. I won't show them that magic can be used to escape. I'm happy with everything going to. My execution will have a lot of witnesses." Arthur tries to convince the sorcerer for a last time: "Please. Accept my offer. Don't force me to do, I don't want to." But Ruwen lays down again: "I wish you and your queen a lovely night. Sleep well." Arthur turns arround and leaves the dungeon, as the old sorcerer calls: "You are the king. You are Camelot. You have to decide."


	13. Chapter 13

At dawn, Merlin is putting last things on his horse. He prepares for leaving. He looks up to his king's chambers. Now he regrets, that he promised him not to leave without saying goodbye. He prefers riding away without anybody noticing him. But he did. He promised. So he turns arround and walks upstairs. As he enters the castle, his king awaits him. "Merlin, for a moment I thought you would break your promise." Sadly he smiles at Merlin. Merlin also tries to smile: "Arthur, thank you for letting me go today." Arthur shakes his head: "Not voluntarily. I'd prefer to have you by my side. But I understand, why you can't stay with me today. Where are you going?" Merlin shrugs: "Does that matter?" His king sighs: "Merlin, I just want to know, where I can find you. That's all."

Merlin looks towards his horse: "Do you remember the lake, where we buried Sir Elyan? I'll go there." Arthur smiles: "Thank you Merlin. Will you be back in time for supper?" Merlin shakes his head: "I don't think so." Now his friend asks: "But you will come back, won't you?" Merlin turns back towards his friend and looks straight into his eyes. They are full of fear. Merlin bows: "I promise, I'll come back." His king takes a deep breath: "Thank you. I'll wait for you. Be careful. Don't get catched!" This is the moment, even Merlin smiles. Arthur's words are pure sorrow. "Arthur, I leave you for only one day." His king shakes his head: "I fear to loose you, this execution.." Merlin interrupts his king lovingly: "Arthur, you won't. You won't loose me. I never could leave you."

The royal couple stands on the balcony. Nervous look both down into the courtyard. They look down to find the gallows. The executioner is checking the rope for a last time. Arround the gallows the people of Camelot have taken their places. In this moment the guards lead the old man towards the gallows. All people are quite, all people observe the situation. Ruwen walks up the stairs. He stands himself on a block and the executioner puts the rope arround his neck. Ruwen looks smiling arround. Suddenly a young woman climbs up that podium. It is Ruwen's daughter. She hugs her father, she cries, she sobs. The guards make a step towards her and pull her off her father. All look up to their king. Arthur looks down to the old man, to his daughter, to the gate of the courtyard. A picture of his magical friend appears. He looks down to the gallows again. It is as the time stands still. Gwen takes his hand. Arthur looks sadly into her eyes. She smiles: "Arthur, they wait for your sign. You are the king. Never forget that. You make the decisions. Follow your heart." Arthur looks down to that gallows. He raises his hand. But not to give the sign to execute the man, but to take the word: "Wait! Stop that!" He looks down to his wondering people and adds: "I can't do that." He takes a deep breath: "People of Camelot, I know, I have already sentenced this man to death. But I decide now, not to execute him. Yes, this man offended our laws. Yes, he used magic. He used magic to entertain you with butterflies! I can't execute a man because of butterflies. I always thought, I'm a just and fair king. I always thought, Camelot is a just and fair kingdom. That is why I think, there should also be just and fair punishments. To execute this man, is wrong, it isn't just."

Stunned his people look up to their king. They smile and nod to show him their support. And so Arthur adds: "Ruwen, you have to leave Camelot. You have until tomorrow morning." He nods towards his guards: "Let him go!" The executioner takes off the rope and the old man jumps down. The guards open his shakles. In this moment his daughter is back to hug him. Ruwen bows and leaves together with his daughter the podium. Arthur smiles. A big stone falls off his heart. "Long live the king! Long live the king!" His people are proud! Happily Arthur looks towards his wife and kisses her. "Long live the king and his queen!" After some minutes everything is over. The poeple left the courtyard. Happily they walk home. Only the royal couple stays and looks down to the gallows. Arthur sighs: "I wished Merlin would have seen that." Gwen smiles: "I'm sure, he would have been very proud of you." Both smile. Gwen goes back into the castle. Arthur looks a last time towards the gate. His eyes are looking for his friend. But they can't find Merlin.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile Merlin arrived at the lake. He doesn't know how the execution ended. Silently and sadly he looks above the water. Memoirs come up into his mind. He smiles when he remembers Freya, Lancelot and Elyan. But at the same time it hurts. After moments of silence, he turns arround to sit down next to a small fire. He feels lonely and close to missing friends at the same time. He needs a friend to talk. He misses Gwaine. "How are you old friend? Have you already brought mead into the kingdom? I miss you and your humor. I'm sure, you would have found a reason to laugh about all that. This is what I really need, your relaxed mood."

"Sir Gwaine?" Queen Annis asks him again. He jumps up. Annis smiles at him: "Everything alright?" Gwaine nods: "Sorry, I was in thoughts. Who is the next one?" Annis grins: "The Earls are following. Are you ready?" Gwaine sighs: "Not really. I can't remember all them. Why do I have to know them all?" Queen Annis smiles: "You need to know the most important people of our kingdom." The knight sighs again: "I'm terribly wrong in remembering names. Especially if they are all nobles. I'm sure I'm going to mix them up. And why do they have that old names? They sound as if they already died out?" He drinks a big gulp and nods: "Alright, bring on the next fossil."

Merlin lies next to the fire. He looks into the sky and watches the stars. Today they brighten more than usually. Merlin smiles as he recognises the constellation of the dragon. "Kilgharrah" he wispers the name of the Great Dragon. He sits up, instinctively he calls him: "Draca, eom, ala, sece findan metan, teosu hus anbid! (phonetic: Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd hup anankes!)" But Kilgharrah doesn't appear. How could he, the dragon is dead. He sacrificed his life for Arthur. But something has changed. The constellation of the dragon brightens up! At the same time a cool breeze comes arround. Like a breath strokes it over Merlin's arms. And than everything stops, as if the time stands still. Everything freezes.

Only a wisper calls: "Merlin!" The young sorcerer jumps up. He looks arround as the voice calls him again. The voice calls him in his mind. It is the voice of the Great Dragon! "Merlin!" He looks arround again. "Where are you?" The voice of the dragon wispers: "I'm all around you. And nowhere. I'm in the air and in the water, in fire and earth. I fly with the wind, if you call me. I'm magic and magic is you. We are akin." Merlin is hardly able to believe, what he hears. He is full of joy and happiness. He has so many questions. Before he can ask only one, the dragon takes the word. "Merlin, go home. Go home to your King. He needs you."

Merlin closes his eyes. "I can't go home. I need some more time." But the dragon adds: "Merlin I know, this isn't easy. But you have his acceptance. You can bring back magic to Camelot. Go home. Don't wait until dawn." Merlin looks up to the stars to the constellation. "Merlin trust your king." The young sorcerer smiles. "I thank you. I needed to listen to your words so much. I needed to talk to somebody else with magic. But how is that possible?" The cool breeze returns, it hugs Merlin. "Merlin I have told you, I'll be immortal. I live in your imagination. I'm always with you." Suddenly everything is over. Merlin smiles. "Thank you old friend." He turns around and walks back to his horse and starts preparing his travel.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur lies next to his queen. While his wife sleeps he is awake and looks arround. His mind recaps the day, the trial. The whole afternoon he waited for his friend to return. But Merlin didn't come home. Arthur still fears, that his friend decided not to come back to him. He sighs "Merlin where are you? Come home to me." A light catches his attention. As if the stars would brighten more than usually, they shine into his chamber. Arthur stands up and sneaks outside. Only dressed with a trouser, he walks down the stairs into the courtyard. As he looks up, he recognises the constellation of the dragon. Suddenly a cool breeze comes arround him. As the stars are covered by clouds, everything is as it should be. Peacefully.

Arthur takes a torch and passes the courtyard. He passes the guards and climbs up the wall. He looks arround about his city, the lower town, the woods. He smiles "I did this for you. For you and Camelot. The old man was right. Every man should have the right to live freely." And sadly he adds: "Merlin, please give me the possibility to explain me. Come home. I can't rule the kingdom without you. What is a king without his servant." Without that he noticed, his wife clothed with a bis cape accompanied him. "Arthur come back to bed. I'm sure he'll return. He promised." Arthur shakes his head. "If not? If I were him, I wouldn't. Why should he? Here he has to hide himself. And he always fears that he gets executed in the end. Without me he could life his life as a sorcerer." Gwen looks into Arthur 's eyes: "Maybe, but there is one thing that you forget. He loves you. He loves you more than himself. Without you, he is lonely. You and Merlin, you belong together. For this reason he' ll return. So come back to bed." Arthur kisses his wife. "Give me just a minute." Gwen nods and walks back into the castle. Arthur looks up to the stars for a last time. He sighs and follows his queen.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin is riding through the darkness. Thanks to his magic, he finds his way. The dragon's words gave Merlin hope. But there are still some doubts. "What about our relationship? That execution, it could always stand between us. Can I forget it, knowing he did it for the kingdom? And what is Arthur going to say that I left him alone?" He sighs. It is dawn as Merlin arrives at the city.

Arthur sits at a long table in the council chamber. He had an early morning, he wasn' t able to sleep at all. He looks over to his door. He waits for Merlin. He still fears, that his friend decided not to come back to Camelot. Sadly he takes a piece of paper and seals it. It is the new version of the law about using magic in Camelot :

"It is forbidden to use magic in Camleot."

"A person who uses magic as an act in self-defence does not act unlawfully."

"A person who, faced with an imminent danger to life, limb, freedom, honour, property or another legal interest which cannot otherwise be averted, uses magic as an act to avert the danger from himself or another, does not act unlawfully."

"The amount of the penalty should be proportionate to the offense."

Proudly he reads it for a last time: "Merlin, I wish you would come home. I need to show you that." And again his view goes over to the door. Finally he stands up to look out of the window into the courtyard. Arthur recognises the old sorcerer and his daughter. He smiles, turns around and leaves his room. The King of Camelot walks down the stairs into the courtyard. "Ruwen?" The old man turns towards Arthur "Your highness? You aren't sleeping anymore?" Arthur shakes his head: "I couldn't sleep. You are leaving? " Ruwen nods: " We go home." He smiles at his daughter by his side. Arthur looks from one to another: "I wish you all the best. Travel safely. Thank you. " The old sorcerer nods: "I thank you. Goodbye. MyLord one thing, could you send some greets to Merlin?" For some seconds Arthur is stunned: "Of course." Ruwen bows, he and his daughter leave the courtyard.

At this moment Merlin rides into the courtyard. It is silent. It seems, that the people of Camelot are still sleeping. There are at least two men guarding the gate towards the courtyard. As he rides arround the corner, the old sorcerer and his daughter are leaving. He is alive! Behind them on the stairs stand his king. Merlin jumps off his horse to run towards his friend. His eyes shine.

Now Arthur discovers his friend in the courtyard. Happily he smiles at him. He is proud. As Merlin passes Ruwen, the old man turns towards him and waves. Merlin smiles and nods. But in his thoughts, he is already by his king 's side.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin has passed the old sorcerer. He looks up to his king and friend. Arthur stands in the sun's first light. As his servant makes a step towards him, a big noise coming from the gate, makes both look around. Merlin and his king look at each other. "Merlin what was that?" Merlin looks back to the gate. "Sounds as it came from the gate." Arthur runs down the stairs, passes Merlin, towards the gate. Merlin sighs and follows him.

In the gate stands Ruwen. He calls: "Please stop doing that! Why do you do this? After all we achieved?" His daughter makes some steps towards him: "Father, go out of my way. I'll put an end to it. He may not have killed you, but remember, how much have already died? I've killed that guards and now I'll kill that complacent king. Go out of my way!" Ruwen shakes his head: "No, I won't. At first you have to kill me." His daughter laughs loudly: "Do you really think, I can't do that? Why do you protect a man, who nearly executed you? The Pendragons hunted and slaughtered people like us." The old sorcerer is horrified: "Don't you realise that a new age has aleady begun? You could ruin all that!" But she only smiles: "Father. There are no witnesses here in the moment. Only me, you, Arthur and his servant. And now, go out of my way." Ruwen looks up to her: "I won't." His daughter keeps on smiling: "As you wish."

As Arthur and Merlin reach the gate, on both sides lay the guards. Merlin goes down on his knees. He shakes his head: "They are dead." As he looks up into his friend's eyes, he finds disappointment. Merlin looks down to the ground. He ist horrified. As both look up, Ruwen flys against a big wall. And his daughter stands in the gate. She smiles evil and raises her hand: "Goodbye King of Camelot!" Before she is able to cast another spell, a sword of the guards flys through the air and spears her. Immediately she is dead. Arthur looks over to Merlin. Just in time, he notices his friend's eyes changing their color. Both look at each other. The old sorcerer groans. Merlin goes down to hold his head. Arthur goes on his knees by his side. Ruwen smiles, closes his eyes and wispers a last spell, before he dies. Merlin and his king look up. Hundrets of butterflies appear and start their flight surrounding Arthur and Merlin, following their way over the castle towards the sun.


End file.
